Powder Blue
by teh-Rii
Summary: In all my years, I never actually realised how bothersome, and tiring for that matter, painting actually was." Multi-chapter fic, AngelaxLuke AngelaxChase Fourth chapter up: 'Family'
1. Omelettes

**Hey! Well…this is my third fanfiction I've posted, and my first about Harvest Moon! I am UTTERLY obsessed with multiple versions of the game…so I couldn't help myself! I just HAD to write a fanfiction about it! Spose there are a few things to know…**

**Number one is that this story is based on Harvest Moon: tree of tranquillity. Here's the thing though…I don't actually own the game, I just want it so very badly…unfortunately for me it hasn't been released in the PAL region yet, so unless I can get my Wii chipped, no HM: ToT for a very long time.**

**I apologise in advance if the characters seem…well…a little OOC…and if the locations of some of the shops and what not are actually wrong. **

**Number two is that** **story is probably a little slow to start off with, but maybe I'm only saying that because I usually write one shots and this is actually the first story I've continued on with. **

**I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are appreciated!**

* * *

In all my years, I never actually realised how bothersome, and tiring for that matter, painting actually was. Watching my parents, Chelsea and Vaughn, paint our ranch on Sunny Island when I was younger never actually LOOKED like a tough job to me. In fact it looked rather relaxing, however I never actually did lend a hand, and the last time my parents did a 'touch up' to the red coat of the barn, I was thirteen.

Now twenty, I looked up to the newly painted wall of my own house. It had taken me all day to paint three sides of my house…I cringed when I realised I still had the chicken coop, the barn and another about three layers (and the other side of the house) to actually paint. I sighed as I chucked my dirty painting tools in the concrete basin at the side of my house.

Despite the fact that it was a giant hassle to paint my house on my own, I knew it was going to look great at the end! The walls were no longer the faded colour of grey, unpainted wood, but now a powder blue. A great colour I thought, it gave across a 'beach-y' theme to me, which I thought was a prefect theme considering this was Waffle Island, and as such I did reside only minutes away from a beach.

My old overalls where practically covered in paint, it was on my hands, and as I looked in the mirror, I realised I'd even managed to get some on my face. In contrast to my pale complexion, the paint seemed a bright blue. I could even see bright spots of paint stand out among the chestnut colour of my hair. How it got in my hair however was beyond me, but that seems to be the norm while painting.

I sat down on the dirt in my untilled paddock to take a breather. I had only owned the ranch for two days, and I was working hard to tidy the place up. After my paint job on the house was complete, I planned to organise the field and possibly buy some animals. After realising today that painting takes WAY longer then expected, I figured the barn and chicken coop could wait a little while.

Within a few minutes a wave of exhaustion hit me, my days work catching up to me. I couldn't even be bothered to stand up! But it was getting dark, and I figured I needed to have a shower, eat something and then go to bed. My Brain however was working ever so slowly due to the exhaustion and the next realisation I came to was that eating would actually require me to prepare food. That wasn't going to happen. So, without even showering or cleaning myself up a little bit, I forced myself to stand up, and trudge to the nearest restaurant, where the food would be prepared for me. No effort required.

I was aware of how dirty I looked as I walked into town, but I didn't really care, I spent my first day introducing myself to the majority of Waffle town's residents so they knew who I was, and what I was doing. Not that I really cared about appearances anyway.

It wasn't long until I reached the Armonica Bar. I vaguely remembered stopping by yesterday and recalled that a girl called Kathy and her father ran the place. So I walked in, and trudge right on up to the bar and sat down on one of the bar stools. I looked behind my shoulder. It was about six thirty, and the bar wasn't too busy, only a few people where around, But they were locals I hadn't introduced myself to yet.

I turned back to the bar, and to my surprise there was a man, standing there one eyebrow raised, obviously at the fact that my skin tone was practically powdered blue.

He surprised me so much, I jumped in my stool and almost feel off the damned thing.

He snorted out a laugh, "Watch it!" he laughed while he continued to wipe down the bar table.

"Whoa!" I said grabbing the table top for support. "Didn't see you there, you kinda of just appeared out of no where…" I said smiling.

"Actually, I was standing here the whole time, you just don't seem to be very observant." He said wiping a cup.

Well that was…blunt.

"Well?" He looked at me, one eyebrow raised,

"Well what?" I said stupidly.

"…Well what can I get you?" He said rolling his eyes, which I noticed where an intense purple colour.

"Do you guys do food here?" I asked polity. This man seemed kind of rude.

"No, no we don't…we only sell drinks." He sighed.

"Oh…" I said sadly.

For a second, I saw a flash of sympathy in his eyes. He put the table cloth back under the bar, and looked me up and down.

"Seems as though you've had a….busy day, I can whip you up something if you like." He said giving a small smile.

"Oh, no, I can't make you do that, its really ok." I said, he didn't have to go to all that trouble.

"Honestly, Its ok, its not like I have anything better to do. I have time to make you an omelette or something, you look really tired. Besides, I'm a chef, I actually enjoy cooking." He said pulling out the utensils and ingredients out of various cupboards in the bar.

"Wow, thank you!" I said smiling.

"I will pay you of course."

"Don't worry about it…It's just an omelette." He shrugged.

And he started cooking, we sat there in silence, the only noise coming from the chatter of the locals behind us and the sound of food being prepared. During the silence I managed to examine this man in front of me more. He had a pale completion, and his hair was a _peach_ colour that stuck out in all places, on one side his hair was held in place by three bobby pins. I giggled a little, he must not enjoy his hair being so unruly.

He caught me starring, and glared a little.

"What?" He asked.

"N-nothing…" I said looking down at my hands.

He sighed,

He looked up again to look at me and laughed again.

"You do realise there is an invention called the shower, and usually people use it before coming out in public. Give it a try next time."

I frowned. "You're awfully frank aren't you?"

He ignored the comment and continued talking;

"So what were you actually painting today anyway?" He said walking over to the stove to begin preparing the omelette.

"My house actually…but I didn't realise it would be such a long and hard process…I've been at it all day." I said stretching.

"Oh wait, are you that new farmer girl I've heard about?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the omelette. By the tone of his voice, I couldn't tell if he was actually interested in what I was saying, or was just trying to make polite conversation.

"Yes! I've just come from Sunny Island actually. I moved here a couple of days ago…My name is Angela, it's a pleasure to met you." I said politely.

"I'm Chase." He said, "I just moved back a few months ago."

"A few months ago?"

"Yeah."

By his short response, I gathered he didn't want to go into it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry." I apologised.

"You don't have to apologise." He said, flipping the egg onto a plate and placing it in front of me.

I grabbed the knife and fork and took the first bite.

…It was unlike anything I'd ever tasted before!

"…T-this is wonderful!!!" I exclaimed

He smiled a little.

"Thanks."

"No really! I'm not saying it just to be polite! Why, I think you could even rival my Uncle Pi!!" I said happily eating more.

"Your uncle Pi?" he said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh yes- sorry, force of habit. Pierre the famous Gourmet!" I beamed.

His eyes widened.

"Your uncle is Gourmet Pierre!" he said shocked

"Yes! Well…not by blood, very old family friend, but still, when he comes to visit, you should cook something for him! You are obviously very talented." I grinned.

He smiled a little and crossed his arms.

"You actually mean that?"

"Of course I do!" I smiled

"Whatever, I'll hold you to it you know. People usually have a way of letting me down." He said, starting to clean the area where he prepared the omelette.

"Don't doubt me." I said.

Our eyes met for a spilt second, but we both instantaneously looked away. At that point, I had finished the omelette.

"Thank you, so, so, much for cooking me that!" I smiled, getting up off my stool.

Chase shrugged. "Don't worry about it…Guess I'll see you around then" He said casually.

"Yeah, see you." I waved.

Lying in bed that night, I couldn't help but think of Chase. The man confused me…I didn't know what to make of him. He seemed to be a smart, sarcastic, kind, cold and passionate person all rolled into one. What WAS he.

* * *

**Despite the fact that I don't own a copy of the game, I find Chase utterly adorable. The more I read up on his character the more I like him…there is just something about those angst ridden and tsudere characters I find fascinating…**

**If you have picked up on any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know.**

**I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism, but please, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.**

**Sorry if it was a slow start,**

**2****nd**** chapter coming soon: Who pays Angela a surprise visit on her farm!?**


	2. Help

**I updated fairly quickly this time, but it might not happen this quickly all the time. I have a lot of uni work I have to finish haha.**

**We'll here it is! The 2****nd**** chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh darn it!" I exclaimed loudly as I, once again, had managed to kick my paint tin off the ladder I was on. Luckily, the paint tin was almost empty, so not much paint was spilt.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I climbed down the tall ladder to retrieve the paint tin. I picked it up and examined its contents. _'looks like I will have to buy more for the second coat after all…'_ I thought to myself.

"Seems like your having trouble painting!" Came a voice from behind me, causing me to drop the paint tin again, before it hit the ground however, it hit my toe.

"FUDGE!!" I yelled hopping a bit In pain…what is WITH these townspeople just appearing out of nowhere!?  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Came the voice again, whoever it was picked up the pain tin.

I turned around to accept it, when I met the eyes of a young man I had met on my introduction adventure on the first day.  
I tilted my head to one side trying to recall the name…  
"…L-Lucas?" I questioned, hoping I got it right.

"Close enough." He grinned. "Names Luke remember?" he added

I blushed a deep red.

"I'm so sorry…I've never been good with names…" I said

"Don't sweat it…your name is…is Angel right?" He grinned.

…Angel? Did he actually forget my name, or was that just some cheesy pick-up line?

"Uh, no, Angela…" I said, scratching the back of my head.

"That's right! Sorry!" He said, a little tinge of red arose on his cheeks.

"Can I help you Luke?" I asked.

"Um, actually, I was wondering if you wanted me to help you! I noticed that you were painting, and it's never a good job to do by yourself. Want me to lend a hand?" Luke smiled.

"Luke…That would be spectacular!" I beamed.

"Awesome, lets get to work then!"

Luke and I painted the house all day, working on a wall each, by the end of the day I just had the second coat of one wall left to do. Luke and I had chatted ALL day as well, I'd made my first real friend here. He was a little simple, but he was the nicest boy I'd ever met. He was also one of the easiest persons to talk to, conversation hadn't stopped all day.

I yawned, and looked at my watch, it was already four-thirty.

Luke yawned and stretched, "Well I'm beat!" he smiled in my direction.

"Luke, thank you so much for helping me out today. I'm really glad you did! Not only because I'll actually finish the house tomorrow but I'm glad that we got to know each other a bit. Congratulations, you're my first Waffle Island friend!" I laughed.

He beamed, "You're a great girl Angela, we're gonna be great friends! Say, me and some of the other Island kids are meeting up at Armonica at about five thirty, did you wanna come? Its gonna be fun, I'm sure they everyone would love to get to know you more!" He smiled hopefully.

I wasn't nearly as tired as I was yesterday, so there was no chance of me passing out before I actually got to the bar, and I certainly wasn't as messy as yesterday so it wasn't going to take as long to clean myself up…

"Sure! That sounds splendid !" I replied.

Luke smiled with excitement, "Great! I'll see you there then!" and then he ran off.

I decided to take a shower to wash the paint out of my hair.

Today had turned out much better then I actually expected it to. Luke; we'll quite simply he was just amazing, you would never be able to hold a conversation about politics or global issues with the boy, but god, how he could make you smile. Weather he was just being cute, or being silly, Luke's smile was infectious. I found myself smiling probably ninety precent of the day today. He seemed to be always happy about something, and that happiness just radiated off him. I felt, if Luke was just standing in a crowded room everyone could probably feel the warmth radiating from that boy. Even thinking about Luke made me smile! I'm glad we were friends.

I put on one of my more presentable dresses, did my hair and made my way to the Armonica bar. I opened the door and I instantly spotted Luke, his smile was hard to miss.

"ANGELA!" He called, waving happily.

I smiled and waved nervously, it seemed I was the last one to arrive.

Luke was sitting at a table with about seven other people. Some, I had never met before, and some I recalled the names of… There was Luna, and her blue haired sister, a very exotic looking girl I hadn't seen before, Gill, the major's son, I recalled Julias immediately, he made quite an impression, it was hard to forget someone who dressed as elaborately as him. A perky girl with blond hair who I recalled worked at the inn, and a guy who reminded me of Indiana Jones.

"Everyone! This is Angela!" Luke said, grabbing my hand a pulling my down into the seat next to him. Suddenly I felt a heated gaze to my right, I turned to look, and I swear the exotic girl was death-staring me. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see if Chase was working, he was, so I gave him a little smile and a wave and turned back to met the table.  
"Angela, this is, Luna, Candace, Selena, Gill, Julias, Maya and Calvin!"

I grinned, stood up and bowed deeply, "It's a pleasure to met you all!"

A procession of hello's followed.

I sat back down, it seemed Luke was giving the group the introduction for me, he excitedly recited the brief personal information I had giving him today, where I lived, who my parents where and what not.

I was rather nervous to start off with, I had average people skills, I was fine talking to new people one on one but in a big group I could become a bit reclusive. However as the evening progressed I found myself talking and talking more.  
"It's a shame Toby and Renee couldn't make it, their both really nice people. They'd really like you Angela!" Luna said smiling.

"I don't think I've met Toby yet, but Renee…she the girl who works at brownie ranch?" I questioned.

"Yes, oh, if you take up fishing you'll see Toby a lot, that's all he ever does." Luna said.

"Why couldn't Toby make it?" Julias questioned Luna.

"I'm not sure, Toby didn't go into details when I invited him." She replied.

Maya giggled, "I know the reason why they both couldn't make it!"

"Oh really?" Grinned Luke, "And why are they both not here?"

"We'll Renee told me yesterday that Toby had asked her on a date! He probably took her to some secret fishing spot or something." Maya said giggling.  
Julius set his cup on the table, he was the last one to finish his drink, and so that meant the next round had to be ordered, this time it was my turn.

"I'll go get the next round guys!" I said smiling getting up and memorising the drinks they asked for.

I walked up to Chase,

"Hey Chase!" I grinned.

"Hi." He said un-enthusiastically.

I recited the drinks to Chase, and then added "Oh! And a lemonade for me!"

He got to work preparing them. There was no conversation and I was feeling a little awkward.

"So, Luke was saying that apparently this bar hanging out session happens pretty much every week…If you have a day off you should join us!" I said trying to be friendly.

"My only day off is Sunday." He replied.

"We'll Luke organises it for whatever day suits the majority of people. So if it's on a Sunday one week, will you come?" I asked.

"Probably not." He replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, Maya bugs me, I want as little to do with her as possible." He shrugged.

I frowned at him a little. "Maya is a nice girl, why don't you like her?"

"Her peppy attitude pisses me off." He sighed.

"You really ARE awfully frank you know." I sighed leaning on the bar waiting as Chase poured the last drink.

"No point in lying to anyone." He said, passing me the round of drinks.

I smiled a little and shook my head and walked back to the table.

* * *

**Btw, they were all actually drinking alcoholic drinks, but Angela was ordering soft drink all night instead, she didn't want to have a hang over the next day when there was so much work to do on the farm!...i probably should have added that in somewhere xD**

**Please let me know what you think of this story, Constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated. **

**It shouldn't take me that long to write chapter three, but I have quite a bit of uni work plying up so maybe it will =S. sorry if there's a delay between the chapters.**

**I found while writing this chapter I encountered a little writers block, I think it was only because I figured out how I was going to set things out and became eager to write later chapters. Haha, but now that this chapter is down, I'll be fine. **

**Chapter three coming soon!**

**P.S. if you've encountered spelling mistakes grammar mistakes etc that I haven't picked up on, please let me know!!**


	3. Promise

**Wai Hai thar.**

**sorry for the rather late update...had some uni assignments that needed finishing.. anyways, heres chapter 3! enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to another clear and sunny day. Unfortunately though, it was scorching hot. Spring had been and gone, and with it, my first few months on Waffle island, It was now the early beginnings of summer. I picked out some breezy clothes for the day. During summer it was always an advantage to wake up in the early hours of the morning. During the morning it was still relatively pleasant…well as pleasant as summer could get I suppose…this morning however was unusually hot and I knew it was just going to get hotter as the day progressed. And that was enough motivation for me to try and get my workload over and done by mornings end.

In the first few months of spring, I had to say, I defiantly cleaned the farm up a lot. The whole paddock was clear, and the majority of it was planted with summer crops. I had invested in chickens earlier on during spring, considering they were the cheaper livestock, and the eggs they produced everyday where defiantly an added bonus to my income. One of my proudest moments however was a week ago, when I had purchased my very first cow, whom I had named Daisy, a very clichéd name for a cow yes, but a fitting one indeed.

Economically speaking things where going wonderfully, a steady income kept my profits up, and saving just a little gold each day meant I could put money away for my next big purchase. In this case, it was another cow.

My social life was wonderful at this point to. Luke remained an ever-constant figure in my life, always visiting and inviting me to hang out with the rest of his friends. And I made an effort to visit him as well, I occasionally brought him gifts, like some fresh produce or some eggs. He was always eager to listen to how I was going on my farm, and he defiantly was one of my best friends on the island. I'd also made good friends with a few other people on the island, Luna was one of my closet friends. We clicked when we met at the bar. As a result I was always interacting with Gill as well, who came to see Luna on a regular basis. Kathy and Owen where always fun to talk too, and I made small talk with them often when I was at Armonica bar.

I'd always drop into the bar for something nice to drink most afternoons, and so, I often chatted to Chase, but it was never more then small talk. Which annoyed me a little, he seemed like an interesting guy, sarcastic and cold, but interesting. I'd never had the opportunity to hang out with him outside of the bar, but I wish I could.

Toby showed me where some of the best fishing spots on the island where, and Renee was always interested in how my animals where going.

I'd made a few very good friends on the island already, Maya however I couldn't stand for more then an hour at a time. She was a very nice girl, but annoyed me to no end…Chase was right, her peppy attitude does piss you off. But never the less I made sure I was still nice to the girl.

Only one person on the island seemed to not like me at all, and that was Selena, and I had no clue as to WHY she didn't like me. When she first danced in front of me I made sure to compliment her, I honestly thought her dancing was amazing, but she just turned her nose up at me and walked off. After a few other fruitless attempts to try and get to know her a bit better, I gave up, there was just no hope.

Overall, it was happy days, there was still a lot more work needed to be done on the farm, but I was defiantly pleased with my progress.

Ready for the mornings work ahead of me I made my way to the door, only to be stopped by my phone.

_Who in the goddess's name would be calling at six in the morning? _I thought to myself as I went to pick up the receiver.

"Hello?" I said,

"Angie! Honey!" At the end of the phone was the cheery voice of my mother, Chelsea.

"Oh, hey mum!" I replied, "I'm happy to hear from you, but what on earth are you doing calling so early in the morning?" I questioned.

"Well for thing honey, you forgot to ring last night," I mentally kicked myself for that, my mothers only request for me was to call every Sunday at about six o'clock, but with me being so busy I often forgot, and mum would then call me.

"Hahaha…sorry mum…I forgot…again…" I sighed.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I know how busy it can get when your just starting out." Mum laughed. "Anyway the reason for the early morning phone call is to tell you, that your father, uncle Pi, Aunt Natalie and I are leaving today." She said.

"…wait…what? Where are you going?" I asked, very confused.

"To visit you!" Mum said excitedly. "Where coming to visit for a few days, we'll be at Waffle island dock at about one o'clock this afternoon!"

"Really!? You've made my day mum! I miss you guys so much! I can't wait!" I was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes, well honey I have to go, your father and I have to finish packing! Dad says Hello, we'll see you later on today Angie, we love you."

"Bye mum! Love you guys too." I said, a smile reaching from ear to ear, although mum couldn't see that.

And then we both hung up. I was so excited I didn't even feel the heat, I watered the crops and looked after the animals in record timing. When I looked at my watch, it was only ten o'clock I still had a while before my family would arrive.

I was so excited to see them, we spoke almost every week but I missed them all so much. Sunny island is such a small town, that every resident is like family. And I was a very family orientated girl, I loved my mother and father so much, they were my hero's. Aunt Natalie and Uncle Pi where like second parents to me. Uncle Pi had taught me how to cook so many recipes, and cook them well.

And that's when it hit me.

**

"_Your uncle is Gourmet Pierre!" he said shocked_

"_Yes! Well…not by blood, very old family friend, but still, when he comes to visit, you should cook something for him! You are obviously very talented." I grinned._

_He smiled a little and crossed his arms._

"_You actually mean that?"_

"_Of course I do!" I smiled_

"_Whatever, I'll hold you to it you know. People usually have a way of letting me down." He said, starting to clean the area where he prepared the omelette._

"_Don't doubt me." I said._

_**_

Chase had to be informed, I always stay true to my word.

I didn't really know where about he would actually be at ten in the morning, but I figured I give his house a try first. It was true I didn't know a lot of the residences very well, but I could tell you where everyone lived…it is somewhat freaky, but its just the way in small communities. I practically sprinted all the way to Chase's house. I stopped at his front door heaving slightly…maybe it wasn't the best idea to run after all. I knocked on the door, and heard noise inside as someone came to open it.

Chase seemed pretty shocked that I was at his door.

"Uh, Angela?" He questioned.

"Cha-s-e…" I put my hand up and caught my breath.

"What the hell did you do? RUN here from for farm?" He said laughing.

I scratched the back of my head a smiled a little.

I heard him mumble, 'idiot…' under his breathe.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"You need to cook the best thing you can, stat!" I grinned.

Chase looked confused.

"Uncle Pi's is coming to visit for a few days, and your going to bring him a dish tomorrow!" I said giggling a little.

Chase looked even more confused.

I rolled my eyes, "I do recall I made you a promise the first day we met, and I also recall I said don't ever doubt me. Get your best recipes out Chase, you have my uncle to please." I smirked.

Chase seemed to be taking a moment to process the information, then he smiled happily.

"Wow…I honestly didn't think you'd remember, you're a little absent minded you know…thank you so much Angela." He grinned.

I ignored the comment about how I had trouble remembering things and continued to talk.

"So…lets say bring the dish around tomorrow after noon…about two? Will that be enough time?" I asked.

"Yes plenty. What's your uncles favourite dish?" Chase asked.

"Fine curry, you can give him that if you wish, but my uncle always enjoys tasting something new, so if you have any recipes you've created it would be better cook those."

Chase stroked his chin with his hand, obviously considering what he could cook.

"Would your uncle eat more then one dish?" Chase questioned.

"Yes. But don't bring to many…" I said.

"No, I won't, thanks for this Angela. You're actually a really reliable person." He smiled a little.

I just grinned back at him, that was obviously a Chase compliment.

"See you tomorrow then!" I smiled

"Yeah, see you!" He said, shutting the door.

After my visit to Chase I still had time to spare before my family would arrive at the dock. I decided Luke also needed to be informed about my families surprise visit, and so I made my way to Luke's.

I ran up to the yard to see Luke, whom was twirling his favourite axe. I'd seen him do it a few times, and I always thought how absolutely dangerous it was. The silly boy would cut his hand off if he weren't careful!

I didn't want to startle him, so I waited at the fence till he caught the axe in his hand, and then before he went to throw it in the air again, I called "Luke!"

He looked over and grinned, and placed the axe on the ground.

"Hey Angie!" He yelled, running over to the fence.

"What brings you to my house? Come to watch my axe twirling?" He said with a devious grin, knowing full well that I actually hated him doing it.

I laughed, "Of course not silly! I've come to inform you of something!" I said excitedly.

Luke tilted his head to the side, "Oh really?"

"Yes! My parents and my uncle and aunt are coming to visit for a few days! You must come and meet them!" I beamed, grabbing both of his hands.

He looked down to where I had grabbed hold of his hands and blushed a little.

"T-that's great Angie." Luke said, becoming suddenly bashful.

I let go of his hands, which seemed to make him a little sad.  
"I'll let you know when to come over, I'm going to get Luna to come along too! Then we can all eat some of uncle Pi's food! I'll get him to make your favourite dish!" I was getting really excited again and the thought of seeing my family.

I looked back to Luke, who was giving me a soft smile, the look in his eyes made my face turn red.

"Well I better go tell Luna!" I said, breaking eye contact. "See you later Luke!"

"Bye Angie." I heard him say as I walked down the road, making my way to the tailors shop to see Luna.

Over the past few minutes I'd become incredibly confused. Luke was my best friend, why did he blush when I held his hand? Why did my heart race when he looked at me? I wasn't an idiot, I knew what it was like to like someone, but I just couldn't imagine myself having those sort of feelings for Luke. And so suddenly as well. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Those thoughts needed to be repressed for a few days, I'd sort my head out later, right now I needed to see Luna and prepare for my family's arrival.

Luna was ecstatic to hear my family was coming to visit, she knew how much I missed them, and was happy to hear that I wanted her to met them. After a while I left the tailors and went back to my house. I started to clean up, I made sure the house was tidy and then I started to prepare where my family would sleep. My house was way too big for just one person, but five people was pushing it. I moved the toolbox and the beauty box from the spare room into the main room, the four of them would fit in there. They wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room together.

When I looked at the clock it was around twelve thirty, so I started to make my way to the dock, I tired to take my time and walk slow, but unfortunately it didn't work and I end up at the dock fifteen minutes early. Every minute that past I became even more impatient, so I started to pace, up and down the dock, trying to avoid looking at my watch to try and make the time pass quicker. But I couldn't help myself, I took at peak, so see that it was five past one, I looked up to the sea, to see Pascal's boat not to far off in the distance.

* * *

**Well! hope you liked it...PLEASE review, i really want to know what people think...this is my first multi-chapter fic!! So any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!**

**like always, if you pick up spelling/grammer mistakes, let me know and ill get around to changing them.**

**Next Chapter is going to feature Chelsea, Vaughn, Natalie and Pierre from Harvest moon: Island of Happiness!**

**=]!**

**Thankyou for reading!**


	4. Family

…**.I AM SO SORRY!!**

**I haven't updated in agggesss…I've had soooo much uni work to do, it's been pretty full on, but luckily I'm almost on holidays! So in a few weeks, chapters should be much more steady!**

**We'll Vaughn, Chelsea, Pierre and Natalie make there first appearance in this chapter!! Its kinda a short chapter…but, hopefully you enjoy it!**

**Sorry if its lame D= ! **

I almost jumped off the jetty and swam the rest of the distance to the boat I was that excited, but I held myself back and sprinted up the ramp as soon as it touched the dock. My mother was obviously in the same frame of mind as me as she was at the ramp as soon as I reached the top. I practically glomped her. A few more seconds passed by and my father joined the hug, then my uncle then my aunt.

I could hear Pascal's booming laugh, and realised that our four person hug probably did look a bit ridiculous.

I broke away from my family, "I've missed you guys so much!!" I said, with tears of happiness in my eyes, looking around at my family.

I smiled from ear to ear, I hadn't seen them in so many months, I'd hung many photos on my wall of their earlier days and their days with me, so seeing them face to face again was really nice.

They were all forty years old, both couples only getting married at the tender age of eighteen, but when it's right it's right, and for my mum and dad, and uncle Pi and aunt Nat it was most defiantly right. All four of them had aged very well.

My mother had a permanent farmers tan, and long brown hair. Her eyes really defined her personality; they were bright blue and full of life, just like her. She was still as Hyper and energetic as she was when she was eighteen, well, at least that's what my father has told me. He was the polar opposite to my mother, quiet and sometimes a little cold, my mother had told me that dad had gotten much softer compared to when he was younger, and that fatherhood brought out a more affectionate side of him. He had naturally silver hair and deep intense violet eyes, sometimes I wondered how my mother and father actually begun to like each other…My mum was so hyper and outgoing, but my dad was reclusive and cold. Opposites attract I guess.

My uncle Pi and aunt Nat where the same, a strange couple, but it worked fabulously. According to my mother, Uncle Pi had grown a little taller over the years, he was still short, but was the same height and me, and wasn't quite as tall as aunt Nat. I couldn't imagine him being shorter then he actually was. He still had bright purple eyes, and incredibly blond hair, and was still a hyper-happy cook.

He and my mother were the best of friends. Before they got married, many people on the island used to expect my mother and my uncle Pi to actually settle down with each other, but through-out their whole friendship they always had eyes for someone else. In my uncle's case that someone was my aunt Nat. She had long pink hair, growing it out since becoming a mother, and was a somewhat quiet person, but when you got to know her she was very friendly. She always enjoyed a good joke, and loved to laugh.

I looked around the boat, "Jean didn't tag along?" I questioned.

Jean was my uncle and aunts eldest child, she was only a few months older then me, we were practically sisters.

"Not this time, She's looking after the farm while were away…She's thinking about taking over the farm when your father and I retire…" My mother smiled, I grinned, it was good news, I was happy that the farm would keep running.

"And what about Al? He didn't come either?" I asked. Al was my uncle and aunts second child, he had only recently turned eighteen.

"He didn't come either, he's preparing to leave for France in a few months, he got the cooking scholarship!" Uncle Pi said excitedly.

"That's fantastic!!" I exclaimed.

I didn't keep them on the dock any longer, we started to walk to my house, I took the opportunity to give them a quick tour of the island, leading them through the town and pointing out all the shops and houses. On the way the five of us talked endlessly, catching up on how sunny island is, how everyone is, am I enjoying running my own farm, had I made any friends…

Soon enough we had reached the entrance to my farm, I showed them around the place, and then too their room. For the rest of the evening, we sat around my kitchen table, talking, eating, laughing…just like we used to do on Sunny Island.

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I jumped out of bed, dressed quickly, and ran to the kitchen, to see uncle Pi stacking a mountain of pancakes on a plate, while my aunt and father slowly ate away at them in a zombie like state, obviously still waking up.

"Morning!" I said cheerily, and gave each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

I took a seat next to dad and grabbed a plate quickly; I loved pancakes, especially uncle Pi's. He seemed to read my thankful expression,

"It was your dad's idea to cook pancakes this morning." He grinned.

"Aww, dad, your so sweat!" I said, giving him another kiss on the cheek.

He gave me a small smile in return,

"Just remember to chew your food." He winked.

I laughed, remembering to when I was little and literally tired to stuff about six pancakes into my mouth all at once.

Suddenly, there was a slight rumbling on the ground, almost like a tiny earthquake…

"ISMELLPANCAKES!!!!!" Came a very loud enthusiastic voice.

The next thing I knew, my mother was on my father's lap, practically inhaling the remainder of his pancakes.

"You've out down yourself Pi!!" My mother chimed.

"H-hey!" My father exclaimed, then he sighed, shook his head and smiled at me. "This is were you get your eating habits from." He said pointing at my mother.

"You snooze you lose Honey." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"I don't think he had time to do anything really, once again, hurricane Chelsea strikes!" Aunt Nat laughed.

Mum jumped off my fathers lap and grabbed some pancakes for herself, grabbing extra to replace the ones she took from dad, and then took a seat next to me.

"So what's on the agenda today Angie?" Uncle Pi said taking a seat at the breakfast table.

"W-w-ellup." I started;

"Finish your food baby." Dad said, slowly chewing his pancakes.

I swallowed loudly.

"First of all, my friend is coming around this afternoon; he is a very talented cook uncle Pi! And I was positive that you would want to meet him! He's even bringing some of his dishes around, so you can taste them! And also, well, I was wondering…would you cook us a special dinner tonight? I've invited a couple of my closest friends over for dinner." I grinned.

Mum slammed her knife and fork on the table, making us all jump.

"I finally get to met Luke and Luna!!" She said excitedly.

"Yes!" I beamed.

"Whoohoo!!!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up into the air.

"Darling, you have way too much energy in the morning." Dad said, shaking his head playfully.

"Also, Dad, I'm going to introduce you to my animals today, and mum I'm going to show you my crops! And Aunt Nat, I would really like your opinion on the way I've been handling my expenses; maybe you could give me some tips?"

"Sure thing love." Said Aunt Nat.

"Well, lets get started then! Come on Mum and Dad! Thanks for breakfast uncle Pi!" I grinned, and made my way to the door. Mum and Dad in toe.

**So there you have it. Next chapter, Chase presents his dishes to Pierre, and Angela holds her dinner.**

**Reviews are appreciated, sorry if this chapter stunk! **

**Next chapter should be up much faster!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Teh-Rii**


End file.
